


My Tortured Mind

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am continuing to write poetry to ease the pain of losing my mum.</p>
<p>In peace,<br/>OpenPage x</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Tortured Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/24828219327/in/dateposted-public/)

I close my eyes,  
And imagine you're here.

Breathing in deep,  
I search for your scent.

But I only have memories,  
There's no tangible senses.

No hugs, no smiles,  
No words of comfort.

I'm left bereft, broken and weeping,  
Forever without you, my beautiful mum.


End file.
